Out of the Darkness
by tazangel
Summary: Anna was born into a family of proud pure blooded wizards. One day her life takes a fateful twist that leads her down the path to darkness, but her will to live and her belief that what she is doing is wrong change her life and the life of another.
1. Chapter 1 My Life

Disclaimer Thingie- No alas I do not own the characters they belong in the Harry Potter world. I'm just taking them out on a little adventure.

I could say I own the characters that I have created but sime times I think they have a mind of their own. Then my plot bunny bits me if I try to take all the credit. So come along on the adventure with me and my plot bunny if you want. This is our first fan fic and Alfie- the plot bunny- is shy. So be nice.

This story begins shortly before the birth of Harry Potter and tells us the story of Anna. She was born into a family of proud pure blooded wizards. One day her life takes a fateful twist that leads her down the path to darkness, but her will to live and her belief that what she is doing is wrong changes her life and the life of another. Will it lead them both back up the path and away from the darkness that is trying to consume them. But will they succeed in releasing the grip that darkness has upon them, forever...

Chapter 1

My Life

I was born into world that lives parallel to what most know as the real world. Our society is kept secret from the rest of the world. Or those people we commonly call muggles, non magic folk. We live in a reality where it is common place for one to fly on brooms, brew potions and make things happen by just waving a wand. But our society is has it's prejudges just as most do. We have those who believe being pureblood makes them better. My family is one of these, born from wizard and witches as far back as they can trace. Noble, pure, better than the rest they believe. But some in our world are born to non magic parents or have only one parent that is a witch or wizard. They are known as mudbloods to the pure. Tainted with non magic blood they believe. Not worthy of being one of us and that they should be wiped out as so they can no longer taint our society. They also believe the same about muggles. We the pure should rule the world.

One wizard among us has gained the power and has chosen to lead us in the eradication of the un-pure. My parents have whole heartily joined in and have pledged their allegiance to him. I am only ten years old but the things I've seen happen in my own home will forever haunt me. My parents believe I need to see and know how they eradicate the un-pure from our society. So when I am old enough I will already know how to do these things. Murder, torture, I've seen them beg for their lives. I've seen them die in an instant and I've listened and I have seen them suffer for weeks before dying. Deep down inside I know this is all wrong. I don't want to be a part of this. But how can I escape. There is no way out for me.

So, here I sit dressed in my best on the grand staircase in our stately manor, waiting for my parents. I was told to dress nicely this was to be a special day for me. Most people would be excited if they were told this. But I'm filled, with dread.

I hear foot steps echo off the walls of the hall getting louder as they come closer to me. I look up into the stern face of my father. "Come along now no time to dawdle." he says reaching out his hand taking mine. He drags me down the hall and out onto the back garden bathed in the glow of the setting sun. My mother is already here decked out in her finest. But they do nothing to help her haggard facial features and large hook nose. Luckily I take after my father his features are more pleasing to the eye. She's holding a old teapot in one hand. A portkey, I never have liked traveling by portkey very much.

"Come on you two we don't want to be late. You know what he does to those who are late, darling" she reaches out, grabs me by the arm in a tight grip and jerks me toward her. Oww doesn't she know that hurts like hell. "Grab hold." she commands.

I reach out and touch the teapot. My father joins us and we are whisked to our destination by a tug behind the navel. Ah the yes one of the many ways of travel in our world, Portkey. We can use inanimate objects, as a port if you will, to take us to a certain place at a designated time. We land hard on the ground. I usually fall when we land but this time the death grip my mother has on my arm prevents me. It also prevents the blood from circulating in my arm so I'm glad when she lets go and I get feeling back in my hand. We are outside a large manor house. Witches and wizards are portkeying and apparating in all around us. We proceed toward the entrance hall. I keep getting odd looks and stares from the other wizards there. I'm the only child here that I see as we head along with everyone else into a large ballroom. People are milling about and my parent talking to many people. Some I have met, most I have not. Silence fills the room. I wonder what is going on.

Everyone moves back toward the walls leaving the center of the floor empty. Toward the front of the room a man sits upon a large throne like chair on a platform. 'Oh, it's the Dark Lord. Why have they brought me here? Can we go home now? I want to leave now.'

"Please let me go. I didn't do anything." a young man beaten and bloody is drug into the room and thrown on the floor in front of the Dark Lord. A tall blond wizard, who entered with the ones dragging the man in, goes and stands by the Dark Lords chair. He's quite handsome but he has evil glint in his eye that I don't like.

"You have done well." the Dark Lord notes.

"Thank you my lord" the tall man politely bows.

"Please show this one why a lowly muggle is not worthy of romancing a daughter of one of the best pureblood wizarding families in the world, Malfoy"

The tall blond issues one word, "Crucio" and with a flick of his wrist the young man twitches on the floor. Racked by muscle spasms and screaming out in pain as the spell rips through his body. It seemed to me to go on forever before he lets up and the man ceases his cries. He lies there upon the floor gasping for air. Blood is trickling out of the corner of his mouth. I have seen this before. They have done permanent fatal damage. If they don't kill him out right now he'll die anyway in hours if he is lucky, weeks if he is not. He won't leave here alive that I know.

"Remove him from my sight." the Dark Lord commands and he is drug from the room, to go meet his fate else where. "Mr. Baylon?"

'He's calling my father. Why?' My father quickly closes the space between him and the throne. He bows deeply kissing the hem of the Dark Lords robes.

"You and your wife have failed me."

"We're sorry my lord. We know not how he escaped."

"Never let it happen again. At least Snape here," nods in the direction of a young dark greasy haired man standing near. Who replies with just a quick nod of his head. "Has caught him and he was disposed of."

"Thank you, sir. My lord my wife and I have come to an agreement that we owe you something in return for cleaning up our grievous blunder. Anna." 'Me? What! No I don't what to go near that awful man.' But my mother forcefully shoves me toward my father. Hesitantly I go to him.

"This is our daughter Anna she is young but her magic is strong. We have shown her the ways of the pure. She has seen what needs to be done to keep our lines pure. And we give her to you to use as you see fit."

Terror fills my heart. No he can't mean what he is saying. He can give me away. He can't leave me with this awful man. I turn to my father to protest this but he looks coldly at me and then returns his gaze back to the Dark Lord.

"Very well we'll find a good use for her. Snape take her we'll decide her fate later." The man named Snape walks over to me and grabs me by the elbow and drags me back towards the crowd where he was standing. "Your gift is generous but your lack of judgment on your last mission is not forgotten. Malfoy give him some thing to remember that by."

Malfoy steps toward my father. I can see the fear in his eyes. "Crucio!" My father falls to his knees in agony and screams out. I flinch but I do not look away. Snape looks down at me by his side still gripping my elbow. I watch every second of my father's torture. He deserves this for giving me away to make up for his mistake. It is not my fault he messed up but I get to suffer for it the rest of my life. Malfoy releases his curse and my father collapses to the floor in agony. He slowly gets to his feet. The Dark Lord calls my mother forward at this Snape drags me through the crowd and out of the room. He leads me up stairs and takes me to what I guess is a guest room. He opens the door a roughly shoves me in. Before he leaves to return to the gathering he says to me. "Your fate is in the hands of the Dark Lord now. I suggest you don't do anything stupid." He turns and is gone in a swirl of black robes. He locks the door leaving me here alone, trapped.

I look about my new surroundings. It is a stately room well appointed. A large four poster bed takes center stage in the room draped in deep blood red tapestries. The room has all the amenities any lavish extravagant home would not be furnished without and more. A nice well appointed bathroom is attached. The view out the window across the landscape is stunning in the moon light. The light sparkles across the lake in the distance. But yes the stupid window is locked with no way to open it, trapped. I didn't think my life could get any worse than it was but I was wrong. For hours I pace around trying to think of a way out of this but to no avail there was nothing, me a ten year old, not yet properly trained in magic could do. Seeing as young witches and wizards do not attend wizard school until they are eleven. I have no wand to aid me in magic. There are something's I can do with out one, but none of what I can do will help me in this situation. I pace until my legs ache and my feet throb. Finally late into the night I give up in defeat and slide down the wall in the corner of the room hidden behind the massive curtains of the window and cry myself to sleep.

Glad to see that you made it this far. Alfie says "Hi". 


	2. Chapter 2 My Fate According to Them

Disclaimer Thingie...Again- I do not own any of the charaters of the Harry Potter universe. I'm just taking them on a little adventure.

Does any body have a bandaid? Alfie-the plot bunny- bit me on the ankle.

I told him I was posting the next chapter. He asked me to read him the reviews. I told him there wasn't any. He said no reviews, no chapter. I tried to reason with him.Then I threaten to rent him out to the easter bunny this weekend. That's when he bit me. I chased him around the room and he ran out. Now he is hiding under the bed and won't come out. He keeps mumbling something about hippity hop and his evil bunny cousin. Then the store clerk ask me what I was doing with my head under the bed display in the housewares dept. I told her I was looking for my plot bunny she gave me a really odd look. So I came back to my store (seeing as I'm currently at work) and left him there hopefully he'll return before to long.

So since he's not here to stop me here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

My Fate... According to Them

Early in the morning the Dark Lord calls Snape into a private meeting. The Dark Lord is seated in a large wing back chair in front of a crackling fire in the library of the manor house, Snape enters the room. "You called for me my Lord?"

"Yes" he answers in a snake like hiss. "It's is concerning the young girl."

"And what of her?"

"I wish you to test her abilities in magic and report to me on your findings."

"But she is merely a child my lord."

"Yes but her power is strong. I can feel it radiating from her. Trained properly she can be a valuable weapon to us."

"Yes my Lord. I'll do as you wish."

"Good, your dismissed." with this Snape leaves the room in a swirl of robes.

I'm still curled up sound asleep hidden by the curtain when Snape enters the room. He approaches the bed and notices that it has not been slept in. He lays a change of clothes on the bed for her. Then scans the room for her but does not see her. 'She can not have gotten out' he thinks. He looks in the wardrobe, under the bed and in the bathroom but does not find her. Upon exiting the bathroom is when he notices her shoe sticking out from under the curtain. Walking over to her hiding spot he pulls back the curtain. He smirks at the look of her curled up asleep, 'so peaceful, so beautiful' he thinks. Then he unceremoniously kicks her foot to wake her.

I jump startled from my dream filled sleep. What! Why am I on the floor? Then it comes to me where I am. Nope it wasn't a bad dream I'm still here. I look up into the dark eyes of Snape staring down at me.

"Get up!" he barks at me. "There are clean clothes on the bed. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to get you and you better be ready." He turns and heads toward the door. Feeling feisty this morning I bite back with a sharp "Yes sir." He glares menacingly at me as he closes the door with a sharp click. 'Well he is a pleasant bastard.' Not feeling like I needed to be any more on his bad side I get up and take the clothes to bathroom where I shower and change. Having a few minutes to spare I stop to stare out the window. The view is just as magnificent in daylight as in dark. I hear the door click open but I do not tear my eyes away from the view. Spring has always been one of my favorite times of the year as everything turns green again after the long cold winter. He walks right up behind me but I pretend not to notice. "Nice view." he purrs.

"Yes." I answer looking up at him over my shoulder. He stares back with his deep dark eyes. He turns and walks away "Come on." I follow him out of the room and downstairs to a small breakfast room where we eat.

"What's to happen to me, now?" I ask.

"I have been put in charge of testing your magical abilities. To what point I don't know you are a mere child."

Mere child! He thinks me nothing but a little kid, powerless. He sips his tea. Holding his cup in his hand ready to take another sip, I do one of the little charms that I have been able to do for along time. I can make things hot by just thinking about it. He starts to take a sip and stops. He quirks his eyebrows at me as he noticed that I am watching him, then continues. "Oww damn." he drops the cup as he burns his mouth. With my power I stop the cup mid air keeping the scalding hot tea from spilling into his lap and set it gently down on the table. He glares at me across the table.

"You did that. You burnt me on purpose."

"Am I still a mere child?" I ask wit a smirk.

"Apparently not." he says icily. "Do you find doing wandless magic, easy?"

"I guess. I've never used a wand so I don't know the difference. Oh and don't ask me to kiss and make your boo boo better." he chuckles at my comment.

"Don't worry I won't ask. Well I guess we need to get you a wand and find out what you can do. Stay here I'll be right back."

"Ok." I answer spreading more jam on my toast. He rises and leaves me here. Well so far this has not turned into the nightmare I imagined. But I don't suppose my luck will hold out. I am just finishing my toast when he returns.

"Are you finished?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Good come with me" I rise and follow him. He leads me into the ballroom. Thankfully it is empty this time of people. "I need know what you can do magically. Will you show me?" I nod my head yes. At the other end of the room sits an chair. I raise my hand and utter the incantation in my head and the chair slides across the floor to me. Then I levitate the chair into the air and set it down. We spend the rest of the morning going through all the charms and transfigurations I can do. After lunch a man arrived and brought Snape a box of boxes. Of which I found out contained wands. We went through almost all of the boxes before we found the one that was meant for me. I could feel the power in it as it vibrated in my hand. We were going through a bunch of spells seeing what I could do when the tall blond from the other night walks in.

"Ah nice to see the little ones at play." he mocks.

"The Dark Lord has given me the task of testing her abilities. This is not mere fun and games." he sneers back.

Then the evil bastard turns to me. "So how does it feel too given away like some worthless trinket?" he snidely asks.

I glare back at him. I use my power to make the silver snake head of his cane that he has his hand resting on, hot.

"Oww" he yells in pain as it gets hot enough to burn him. He jerks his hand off the cane and it clatters to the floor.

Snape chuckles, "She's a bit feisty."

"That I see. Her power is strong. She can do that without a wand or uttering the spell out loud?"

"Yes."

"He will be most pleased to know he has been given a witch with such power even at a young age."

"Is there a purpose to your visit here? We have much work to do."

"Narcissa wanted me to extend an invitation to you to join us at our spring dinner."

"Ah, I see the annual gathering. You know how I abhor such things."

"Yes but Narcissa would so love to see you there."

"Who is it this time?"

"No one." He responds.

"It's never just no one." Snape responds.

"Ok it's the daughter of one of her Uncles, a cousin."

"I'll have to check my calendar. If that is all, we have to get back to work."

"Yes do get back to work." With this he spun on his heels and left, finally. We spent several more hours seeing what I can do. I was amazed at what all I can do. Finally we retired to dinner and after that Snape gave me some books to read and returned me to my room for the night. I've always found potion making a interesting subject so when I noticed one was on potion making I quickly found a comfortable chair to curl up in and read. The next thing I know I'm being picked up. Groggily I crack open an eye to see Snape carrying me to bed. I must of fallen asleep reading.

"What are you…" I began to say before he cut me off.

"I was on my way out when I noticed you lights still on. I came to make sure everything was alright. You need to get some rest the Dark Lord has big plans for you." He tucks me in and gives my cheek a gently caress with his finger tips before he rises and heads toward the door.

"Good night Anna."

"Good night." I closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Plot bunny update: Store clerk came running to get me I had to go drag him back. He was in the seasonal department humping the rabbits on display. He is currently locked in a cupboard with his new girl friend. It's hard to explain the thumping noise to the customers though.

Alfie says for you all looking for the romance/ sex scene in this chapter his is all you get.

P. S. Alfie and his new snuggle bunny Peaches say Hi.


	3. Chapter 3 Shall You Join Me

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own any of the Harry Potter charaters. Wish I did but don't we all.

Sorry for the delay in posting this. Alfie's cousin Marvin "The Easter Bunny" and his evil brothers kidnapped Alfie and Peaches. They were forced to work in the egg dying factory to help meet the demand for Easter. After Easter they were returned to me, but Peaches was upset by Alfie's crazy family. She packed her bags and left. Alfie has not been himself since she left. Atleast the dye has finally worn off and he has stopped leaving little colorful paw prints everywhere. I can tell he is not himself since he told me he didn't care if there were no reviews yet and to post a chapter if that is what floated my boat. So here you go.

Chapter 3

Shall You Join Me

Several weeks have passed with Snape teaching me lots of different spells, charms and some potion making. Today has been the same as the past few I'm here in a large spare room that he has been using as a classroom to teach me spells and charms in. But today I'm waiting for him to arrive. Usually he is here waiting on me if he has not already fetched me from my room. 'Hum, I wonder where he is at.' Just then the door bangs open and he storms in a swirling of robes. I jump at the sudden entrance of him. He doesn't stop until he gets to the other end of the room. Here he paces back and forth. I'm not sure he has even noticed that I am here.

"Damn, damn, dammit." he growls. "How did I get myself into this?"

"Into what?" comes out of my mouth without thinking.

He whirls around and glares at me. "I didn't notice you here. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't be fretting so."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get on with your lesson."

"Nope, not until you tell me what is wrong."

He glares at me. His nostrils flare out as he seethes in anger at my answer. All of a sudden his expression changes, his anger melts away. "Stay here I'll be right back."

"Ok." I hesitantly answer as he storms out the door in a swirl of robes. A few moments later he returns and seems to be in a better mood. He approaches me and extends his hand to me. 'What is he up to?' I reach out and gently take his hand.

"Anna I would be honored if you would accept my request to attend the Malfoy Spring Dinner with me tomorrow. The Dark Lord has granted me permission to escort you as my date."

"But I'm just a child and aren't you a little old for me." I tease with a smile on my face. 'Hey at least it is a chance to get out of this house even if it is to go to Malfoys.' "And I have absolutely nothing to wear."

"Anna you're teasing me. If you don't stop I'll leave you here."

"So you can what? Go dance with Narcissa's cousin. I hope she is a lot prettier than Narcissa is, because what I have seen of that family Narcissa is the pretty one." he glares at me. "Yes, I go with you. I've always wanted to see what one of these parties is like at someone else's house. The ones my parents had were always disasters. At the last one Aunt Gertie even managed to set her hair on fire. She then flailed around in a panic and knocked over the punch fountain, sending punch everywhere. It was quite the fiasco. "

He fetches a book off the table in the corner. "Here read this until I return." I nod my head and he leaves again. I sit here slowly leafing through this book it is so boring. It's putting me to sleep. How can someone write a book that is so dull?

"Anna darling…" I hear a voice whisper in my ear. I open my eyes to find Snape two inches in front of my face.

"Ahh!" I jump startled by his proximity and our heads collide. "Oww!" I rub my forehead.

"Damn girl. You need to learn to not be so jumpy." he says rubbing his own forehead.

"Well you shouldn't do that to people. That's frightening."

"Are you saying I'm frightening?"

"No, but what you did was frightening." I respond.

"Oh, well I have something for you but I don't know if you deserve it now since you were slacking on your reading assignment."

"Oh, I'm sorry but that was the most boring book I have ever tried to read. I never did figure out what I was supposed to be learning."

"Yeah sorry about that, I never intended for you to read that book. I just grabbed one and gave it to you and never looked at what it was. I forgot that book was here. I've tried to read it a few times but it does the same thing to me. He's a pointless babbling idiot. So I hope this makes up for it." He kneels down in front of me and hands me a large box. I open the box and inside is the most beautiful blue dress that I have ever seen with matching shoes. I sit the box on the floor and jump into his arms.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I hug him tight. He seems shocked by my action and hesitates before hugging me back.

"I'm glad you like it. I want to see the look in Malfoy's eyes when I show up with you as my date."

"Narcissa will be furious if you show up with a date even if it is a ten year old. And she better think twice if she thinks that I'll let her steal my date away."

"Ha, ha you're so evil. I think that is why like you so much. Well we have wasted too much of the day already we better get some work done." and so we set to learning yet more spells.

I was so excited that I get to go and do something outside of this manor that I hardly slept. I spent hours doing my hair up in different styles until I created the one I liked best. Shortly after one am there was a knock at my door.

"Yes." I respond.

"What are you doing still up." I hear Snape's voice from the other side of the door. I dance over to the door and open it to reveal me in my new hair do. He chuckles.

"Not excited one bit are you?"

"Nope" I answer with a grin.

"You need to get some sleep. I don't know why you're excited these things are always dull and mind numbingly boring."

"Yeah, but I am a girl. Plus this is my first date, to a fancy social gathering."

"Umm," He grunts. "Still its way past your bed time, I don't want you to be a grump all day." He picks up my night clothes from the foot of the bed and jesters toward the bathroom. I jerk them out of his hands and stomp off to the bathroom to change. I take my time changing. When I exit the bathroom I find him sitting in the wing back chair that he has turned to face the bathroom door with his arms cross and a scowl on his face.

"What?" I ask in response to the look on his face.

"It does not take one twenty minutes to change clothes."

"But I had to brush my teeth and wash my face."

"It still does not take that long."

"If you say so." This does it he springs from his place and grabs me tossing me on to the already turned down bed. Laughing I slid my feet under the sheets. He pulls up the blanket and tucks me in.

"Night, my evil little one."

"Night." he waves his hand lowering the lights on his way out.

The next day we spend going over hexes and curses. So that if something would happen tonight I would be refreshed and ready. Even though he promised me he wouldn't let anything happen. But you never know what could happen in a manor full of death eaters. We stop early today so we can get ready. Or as he put it he wouldn't want to not give me ample time for me to beautify myself. I've dressed and fixed my hair. I can't believe how the dress fits me perfectly. 'Well it's almost time to go. I better not be late.' Off I go. Then it dawns on me the last time I dressed in my best I ended up here. I freeze at the top of the steps. What if? I look down the stairs, he is already there. He senses my presence and turns. Upon seeing me a smile, an actual smile, spreads across his face.

"Well come on my love we should be going." Still I hesitate at the top step. "Anna? What's wrong?"

"The last...the last time I was asked to dress up to go some where I ended up being given to the Dark Lord."

"Oh Anna darling I would never give you to Malfoy or anyone else for that matter. Plus you're not mine to give away, now come on." he stretches out his arm in my direction. I descend the stairs and take his hand. 'I hope he's not lying.' We exit the manor and walk to where we can apparate off the property.

"You know your very beautiful tonight." he comments to me.

"Well you're very handsome." I reply. He chuckles as this.

"Come on the sooner we there the sooner we can leave." he puts his arm around me and we apparate to the Malfoy Manor. The world comes back in to focus and I'm awe struck by the vastness of the Malfoy manor in front of me. But for some reason I'm not surprised that such a pompous man would have a place so massive. Other wizards and witches are arriving all around us. Snape offers me his arm I accept and we proceed forward and join the receiving line which stretches on and on.

"By the looks of this we may never make it inside before the evening is over." I comment to Snape.

"Unfortunately we'll have no such luck." he tells me.

The line moves amazingly fast for how long it is. Soon we are on the threshold of the massive double doors at the entrance. We proceed forward; Narcissa's face lights up at the sight of Snape but draws into a snarl at the sight of me. Lucius turns his attention to the next in line, us.

"Well, well, well nice to see that you found a date Severus. All be she is a little young for you." Lucius snidely adds.

"He wishes her to be exposed to social gatherings and the going on of other death eaters. So I graciously accepted her company for the evening." Snape responds.

"Nice to see their letting you get out and play with the grown ups. I'll have to treat you to a dance later." he reaches out and pinches my cheek. I so want to hex him into next week. Snape drags me along before Narcissa can get her hands on him and corner him into meeting said cousin. We head on thru the manor to the ball room. I do believe that the inside is as grand if not grander than the outside. The ball room is lavishly decked out in lush fabrics, flowers and floating candles. Table after table is draped in fine linen and set with the finest china and crystal that I have ever seen. We receive our seating assignment and mingle our way to our table. These people may be cleaned up and in their finest duds but they are still greasy, creepy people that make me uncomfortable. Lucius and Narcissa enter the room and make their way to the head table which is not located far from ours. Everyone takes this as their cue and head for their seats. Lucius remains standing decked out in his finest he still comes off as a pompous ass.

"I like to welcome you all to my manor and my annual spring dinner. It gives me a chance to share my finer things with you and for us to gather together a revel in each others company. Where we dine on a fabulous meal, drink the finest wines, dance into the night and rejoice. After dinner, cocktails will be served in the garden. And without any more to do we shall dine, enjoy." Lucius claps his hands twice and a lavish spread appears before us upon the table. We all dine on the food before us and before long the noise in the room begins to grow as the plates before them become empty. Which I'm grateful for, because that means that soon I'll be away from the disgusting pig that is beside me. He told me his name but for the mouthful of food complete with gravy running down his chin I could not understand him. He has slopped, slurped and burped his way through his meal. He sopped up every bit of gravy on his plate with his bread. I cringe to know what he would of done if there hadn't been bread. I wouldn't put it past him to lick the plate. 'Oh gross he's licking the gravy off the back of his hairy hand. I think I'm going to retch.' I inch a little closer to Snape. He chuckles at me and I elbow him. Snape places his napkin on his plate. He holds his hand out to me.

"Come, we should go out and enjoy the evening air in the garden." I grab his hand; we rise and exit the ball room. As should be expected the gardens are as grand as the rest of the manor. We stroll among the paths through the grand garden.

"So you enjoyed your table company?" he asks.

"That has to be the grosses man on earth." I comment.

"Lucius knew that when seated him there. Lucius was reveling in watching you squirm." He laughs.

"Well the bosomy lady next to you was ever such a lovely sight. She was practically drooling on your arm. And that big hairy mole on the left one..."

"Ok enough, it was nasty enough then." he leans down to my ear and whispers. "Plus I think the mole, winked at me." We both double over in laughter.

"Well here you two are hiding." we hear Lucius say from behind us and Narcissa's cackling laughter joins him.

"We were just enjoying a stroll in your lovely gardens." I say in a sicking sweet voice.

"Well come along you two the dancing is about to start and Anna I simply must have the first one with you." he offers me his elbow. Snape nudges me in his direction. Uh, I guess I'm going to have to dance with the creep. I take his elbow and we head back toward the Manor.

We head out on to the dance floor. Lucius nods to the orchestra and they being. He never did ask if I even knew how to dance. Luckily the one thing my parents did make me do was take dancing lessons. Because as my mother said a proper lady in our society must know proper etiquette and how to dance. Lucius sweeps me around the dance floor. Off to the side I notice that Narcissa and some others have Snape cornered. He looks absolutely in misery. Ha, ha he deserves it making me dance with Lucius. Just then the tempo of the song slows and he pulls me close pressing his body to mine. Uh, I can't stand being this close to this man. He makes my skin crawl. The song finally finishes and we exit the dance floor and head over to where Narcissa and the others are. I quickly return to Snapes arm where I feel much safer.

"Sorry to separate you two little love birds so soon, but I need to have a word with Mr. Snape." Lucius says.

"Stay here I'll be right back." he tells me and leaves with Lucius.

One of the ladies with Narcissa who was not so unappealing who has dark shinny hair grabs me by the arm digging in her nails and drags me out of the ball room and into a nearby room. The other ladies follow along. She changes her grip from my arm to a handful of hair which she jerks hard yanking my head back sharply and drags me across the floor. She jerks me around to face her. Her eyes flash with anger. You can almost feel the evil and malice radiate off her.

"You think your cute showing up here with Severus. We have a plan to marry him off to our cousin, Helliena. He may not be a pure blood but he has a good social standing in our society and her family does not. This would be a big step up for her. I don't know what your trying to do but it won't work, little missy."

"You tell her Bellatrix. Put the little one in to her place." Narcissa snidely adds.

"Who says I'm trying anything. I'm a ten year old kid for Christ sake. He invited me as his date because the Dark Lord wished it so." I snap back.

In anger she flings me to the floor and presses me to it with her spike heeled shoe, grinding the heel into my shoulder. "Don't get smart with me you little hussy." She draws her wand on me. I quickly whip out my wand and send her flying across the room smashing into a glass fronted display case sending glass shards flying. I jump to my feet and jester to the rest to bring it on. Just then the door to the room bangs open Snape and Lucius are standing at the threshold with their wands drawn.

Livid, Snape questions the scene before him. "What is going on here?"

"Just some ladies having a little conversation." responds Narcissa. "We were just getting to know each other."

Snape extends his hand to me, "Come on we're leaving" he says. I grab his hand and we exit the room and being making our way across the ballroom.

"Come on Severus, stay, the night is still young. They didn't mean any harm." Lucius yells after us. We don't stop until we reach the front court yard were we can apparate home. Lucius is still trailing after us. Trying to persuade us to stay, I glad Snape does not stop I've had enough of this evening, we apparate back to the manor.

"Are you ok, Anna?"

"Yes I'm fine." I answer.

"Sorry that happened I promised to not let anything happen."

"It's ok, I handled it." I say smugly.

"Yes and now you have made a very bad enemy. Bellatrix is not someone that you want to be on the bad side of. She has a very evil streak and will stop at nothing to get her way."

"They accused me of plotting something because they have plans on marring to their cousin to you and they thought I was trying to interfere. They believe because of your good standing among the death eaters that you'll help raise her station in life." I tell him.

"It will be a cold day when I marry one of their cousins or any other relative of theirs. I met the girl, I maybe single now but if that is my choice I choose to say single. The girl I sat next to was very pretty compared to her." I bust up laughing. "Yeah, har har, I'm sure they have another lovely relative for you one day. Come on up to your room with you. I don't know about you but I've had enough for one day."

Alfie and Peaches update: Peaches has had a change of heart and has come back. She deceided that Alfie is not at fault if his family is crazy, because he has no choice of who his family is. So Alfie is a happy plot bunny for the moment. I have the odd feeling that I'll soon have a litter of free plot bunnies to give away to good homes.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting with the Dark Lord

Alas I don't not own the characters in this story. If I did my checking account wouldn't be in the sad state that it is.

Alfie "the Plot Bunny" has given up on demanding that there be reviews before I can post a new chapter. He has said that he would have had a big pouting fit but right now he is so happy that he can't pout. He and Peaches just found out that they are going to be parents to a litter of plot bunnies. Alfie is so ecstatic that he is going to be a parent. So without much further to add here is a new chapter.

Chapter 4

Meeting with the Dark Lord

A few weeks have passed and my power and abilities have grown exceptionally strong. Mr. Snape has also begun to teach me the ability of occlumency and legilimency. Occlumency is the ability to keep someone from reading your mind. Legilimency is the magical skill to extract thoughts, feelings, and memories from another person's mind. I have excelled well in both subjects and he seems quite pleased in my progress. We've sort of become friends I guess. I still find potion making intriguing and enjoy ever lesson. But right now I'm pacing in my room; I'm to be summoned to a meeting with the Dark Lord. I dread this I still do not like being in the same room with him. I pace all the way to the wall stopping just short of crashing into the wall. Just as I turn Snape enters the room.

"Come, its time." he offers me his arm. Hesitantly I cross the room and take his arm. He can feel the tension in my body. He pats and squeezes my hand on his arm in comfort. "Everything will be fine. Just do as your told and don't let your temper get out of hand."

"I'll try." I say in a voice that seems so small. We proceed to the hall and are ushered in. The Dark Lord is already seated and is talking to, Malfoy. Finished with their conversation the Dark Lord gives him a nod and he removes himself from the room. We approach him and bow.

"Rise, I hear that her training has been going well."

"Yes my Lord." Snape answers.

"Show me."

Snape has me run through a bunch of the spells I can do. Some of which even some full grown wizards are unable to do.

"Good." Just then Malfoy re-enters the room forcing a man to walk in front of him. The man looks terrified. "This man is believed to have betrayed his fellow death eater's which has lead to their deaths. Use you legimency to read his mind and find out the truth."

I looked him in the eyes and forced my way in. I saw the hideous, horrible things he has done. Families tortured and killed, women raped. Then I come across the memory of him meeting with aurors and telling them about an upcoming attack. An attack that was thwarted by this mans actions. He sacrificed the lives of other death eaters believing this would lead to a way out for him and his family. But I know he will die here tonight because of his actions. The Dark Lord doesn't need me to know if he is guilty or not, he already knows. So my answer will only condemn him, there is no way out for him now. Nothing I say will save him. So lying will only bring harm to me. I can feel the terror and smell his fear. It is sicking, yet empowering. How can a man who could do such things even think that his family should now be saved?

"Yes, he is guilty." I answer.

"Good work. Do you know the killing curse?" He asks me.

"Yes." I timidly answer. I glance at Snape. He looks me dead in the eyes and then slowly looks away. Knowing what is to be asked of me next.

"Then do it." he commands.

"Kill him, me." I look at Snape and he nods his head yes.

"Yes, kill him."

Pull out my wand and point it at the shaking sweating man in front of me. "Avada Kadavra." a flash of green light issues from my wand and the man before me collapses to the ground lifeless. I have killed a man. I am now a part of this world that I never wanted to join. One of them a murder, I turn toward the Dark Lord. A large grin has spread across his face. Oh how I loathe him.

"Excellent! You have trained her well Severus." The Dark Lord rises from his throne and approaches me. Hastily he grabs a handful of my robes and rips them open exposing my left shoulder. "I do not make one so young a death eater, but I wish to be able to call you to me when I see fit." He pulls out his wand and places the tip to my shoulder and mutters the spell that burns the dark mark into my shoulder. I cry out in agony as the spell burns the brand into my flesh. He releases me and I collapse to the floor gasping for breath. "Your all dismissed."

He barks and the group gathered disperses. Snape comes to me and helps me to my feet. He leads me back to my room. Once inside I wrap my arms around him and cry. He pulls me to him and holds me tight.

"Shhh. It's ok. He deserved what he got."

"But...But.." I stutter through my tears, "He never did anything to me. I, I didn't even know him."

"Do you think he knew the people he had killed?"

"I don't... I guess not."

"You gave them justice. He deserved to die a hundred times over for the lives he took. He died mercilessly easy compared to the many he has killed." I look up into his face. He takes his thumb and wipes away my tears. "Come you should get some rest. We still have to continue your training tomorrow."

"Ok, can we learn more potions?" I ask.

"Yes, if that is what you want." I smile at him and head to my dresser to get my night clothes. He turns and leaves. I change and crawl into bed. I snuggle down among the blankets and try to remove the vision of that man dying in front of me. Eventually exhaustion sets in and I fall asleep.

I'm walk down a hallway. It stretches on forever. Every ten feet or so there is a door. I keep walking and walking hoping there is an end to this hallway but I'm not finding one. I give in and stop in front of a door. Hesitantly I approach the door and slowly turn the knob. The latch clicks free and the door swings in. The horror that lies inside shocks me to the core. Luicus Malfoy is here inside with a family. The man is begging for the lives of his family as they are being slowly killed in front of him. Luicus is covered in the blood of the children as he descends upon the wife. Her screams continue over and over as he rapes her before he kills her. The man begs and weeps for her. I finally tear my eyes from the scene in front of me and run down the hall. I stop in front of another door and open it. Inside is Bellatrix, she is laughing with glee. In her hands are the intestines of the man lying on the floor in front of her. Blood and goo is running down her arms soaking into her robes. The man's eyes are wide with shock. He begins to cough up blood. He is making a sicking gurgling sound. I turn and run and run finding no escape, no end to the hallway.

Giving in I stop and approach another door. With a shaky hand I reach out and slowly open the door. Inside are my parents and my pet dog, Maxie, I had as a young child. I loved him so much. One day just turned up dead.

"Go on honey you can do it." my father says to mother.

She pulls out her wand and points it at Maxie. "Crucio!" she shouts. Maxie howls and falls to the ground twitching and whimpering.

"Stop!" I yell but can not be heard. I try to enter and rescue him but some kind of barrier prevents me. I claw at the wall before me. "No, Maxie." I yell. My mom lifts the curse and he just lies on the ground panting. Slowly he begins to get up.

"Good, now show me the next one." Father says.

"Avada Kadavra!" she shouts.

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I turn and run screaming down the hall.

"Anna! Anna my darling." I hear as a hand touches my face. I wake to see Severus looking down at me concerned. "It's ok. It's only a dream." I cling to his neck and sob in his arms once again. Once I calm myself I tell him of my nightmare. He rises and leaves the room, only to return in a short while with a vile of dreamless draft.

"Here drink this, it'll help." he tips the vial to my lips and I swallow the contents. I feel sleepiness wash over me. I lay my head back on the pillow and slip into a dreamless sleep. Severus settles himself in the chair next to my bed and watches me sleep.

Note: Peaches wants to know if anyone has any carrot ice cream and pickles. She is having a bad craving. Don't know how well that will set on her stomach with all the morning sickness she has been experiencing. We'd sent Alfie but he out getting what she wanted before she had this new craving, brussel sprouts and jalapenos. Mmm!  



	5. Chapter 5 Playing with the Big Kids

Disclaimer do hickie: No I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charaters. I'm just taking them on an adventure with Anna.

* * *

Alfie the plot bunny has been hopping along down the plot trail. (Personally I believe it is because he wants to be busy so he doesn't have to change diapers. He claims that's not true, but Peaches did have a frying pan in her hand at the time.) 

So here is another chapter. Alas there is still no reviews. I asked Alfie if he has given up on ever getting one, but he said he had a new trick up his sleeve. He wouldn't tell me what though, I guess we'll see.

This one start out fun but gets dark quickly. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Playing with the Big Kids

I'm aroused from my sleep by a thin shaft of light that has found a crack in the curtains and shines across my eyes. Morning has come again, lucky me. I roll over away from the pesky sunlight determined to rejoin the slumber I was so rudely awoke from. Uh, Severus is still here asleep in the chair. He doesn't look as snarky and mean asleep as he does when he is wake. I sure hope he hasn't slept all night with his head hanging at that odd angle like it is now. If he wakes with a crimp in his neck he'll be even more cantankerous than usual. Unable to stand seeing his head hang the way it is I slip out of bed and creep over to him. I reach out to move his head back upright just as I touch his face his eyes flash open. The next thing I know I'm pinned to the floor his body covering mine. My hands are pinned to the floor above my head by his hands. The weight of his body is crushing mine. "Mr. Snape Sir." I squeak out. He shifts his weight allowing me to breath but does not release me.

"You know I could have killed you." he sneers at me.

I nod my head yes.

"Then pray tell what were you doing."

"You were sleeping with your head at an odd angle and I didn't want you to get a kink. So I was going to straighten it." I tell him.

He chuckles and rolls off of me, releasing me from his grip. I sit up and scoot over so that I am leaning against the bed. He moves over and joins me. He reaches up and rubs the kink in his neck.

"From the feel of this you were also, too late to save me."

"Sorry." I meekly respond.

"Well since were both up I say we get dressed, grab a bit to eat and get to work on teaching you, potions."

"Yes, thank you." I tell him grinning broadly at him happy to be learning potions today.

We spend the day making potions and learning the ingredients. I am fascinated by the properties and uses for all these ingredients. It is amazing how some everyday common item and some extremely rare one can be brewed together in precise amounts and creates a potion that can do amazing things. Snape seems to be eager to teach me and happy with my progress. But I feel he enjoys teaching the dark arts even more.

As day wears into evening my mark burns something furious I flinch in pain and grab my shoulder nearly knocking over a vial of erumpent fluid, a highly explosive substance.

"Confounded girl, you nearly got us killed." Snape snaps at me.

"Sorry sir." I grit out between my clinched teeth. "I believe I'm being summoned."

"Go, do not keep him waiting." he snaps, "Don't do anything foolish."

I head off toward the ball room. I hesitantly enter the room and instantly see Malfoy and small group of deatheaters standing near the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord summons me forward and I slowly approach.

"You are to accompany Malfoy and the rest on their mission tonight." he says to me. I nod in response but say nothing I'm to shocked by the turn of events before me.

Malfoy grabs me by the back of the neck and shoves me to the floor. I land hard upon the floor. "You will bow before the Dark Lord and you will speak when spoken to." he commands.

"Sorry sir, yes sir." I say bowed down on the floor.

"Rise Ms. Baylon, go with them. You are all dismissed." the Dark Lord hisses.

Lucius grabs me by the arm and yanks me up onto my feet and drags me from the room.

"Come little one time to play with the big kids." Malfoy crows.

We exit the manor and apporate away to our destination. When our feet land upon solid ground again I look around to see that we are in the edge of a wood's. Not far off is a small cottage nestled among the gentle rolling hills. We head in the direction of the small cottage. Lucius does not stop nor does he bother to knock. He just blows the door off its hinges with a single well aimed spell and we step inside. As the smoke clears I notice that we are inside a quaint little cottage that is definitely lived in by wizards I notice, because of the lack of electrical appliances and lots of candles. It's pretty easy to figure out. A nice looking lady in a gaudy floral pattered apron is standing in the kitchen door to our right. She is frozen in her tracks at the sight of us entering. In front of us her husband is cowering behind the sofa. Lucius barely glances at the lady.

"Avada Kedavra!" with a flash of green light, she drops dead. I just stand there shocked that he can kill so coldly. I'm standing behind him gripping my wand in my sweaty hand.

"NO! Matilda!" cries the man. He starts toward his wife but Lucius turn his wand toward the man and he freezes in his tracks.

"You know how the Dark Lord does not like to be lied to." sneers Lucius.

"Yes butt I dddidn't lie." stammer the man.

"Did you not promise him." asks Lucius

"I jjjust neeeed some mmore ttime." he stutters.

"You have had plenty time and he is most displeased." sneers Lucius. "Anna please show this pathetic excuse of a man some pain. So he'll not forget how displeased he is."

"What! No I ..." I stammer. The next thing I know I'm on the floor and my face is hurting something awful. Lucius has back handed me across the face blood trickles from a cut on my lip, tears well up in my eyes as I look up at him.

"Get up you little pathetic child." He grabs a handful of my hair and yanks me off the floor.

"Oww!" I cry in pain.

"You will do as you told or you will suffer."

I loathe this man with every ounce of my being, but I know that I am not strong enough to take him on yet. But one day I will. I pull away from his grip on me and point my wand at the man. "Crucio!"

He falls to the floor screaming and thrashing in pain, but I don't release my spell. He just screams on.

"Enough." Lucius grabs my arm forcing me to break my spell. "You're going to kill him."

"So, he's going to die any way. You came here with the sole purpose in mind to kill him. He will not walk out of here alive. The dark lord wishes it so." with a quick swift movement point my wand back at the man, "Avada Kedavra!" He drops dead. I turn toward Lucius and raise my wand, daring him to come at me again.

"What do you think you're doing, we still needed him." seethes Malfoy.

"No we don't. He knew nothing and he had no idea how or where to find what he was suppose to be getting." I spat at Lucius. "So his loss means nothing."

"You insolent little brat, the Dark Lord will not be pleased." he grabs my arm and apporates back to the manor and drags me inside. Severus is there having a conversation with the Dark Lord. He glares at Lucius when he notices the blood upon my face.

"Ah, have you the information I require?" hisses Voldemort.

"Not exactly." Lucius hesitantly states.

"What! Then why have you returned." he flares up in anger.

"He did not have the item or the knowledge of where to get it or so that is what I was told." he says glaring down at me. "He was killed before I had ascertained this for myself."

"What, who?" he questions.

"Her, my lord." sneers Malfoy.

"Are you saying that you could not control a mere child." he taunts Lucius.

"She is an insolent little brat." he grips my arm tighter and shakes me in anger. "Who needs to learn her place."

I slowly slip my wand out and whisper a little spell, incendi, and set his robe hem on fire. The small spark quickly grows.

"Mr. Lucius, I do believe you're on fire." the Dark Lord plainly states.

"What?" ask Lucius puzzled. Then he notices the smell of burning fabric and growing heat he looks down. He flicks his wand and puts out the fire.

"Why you little brat." he raises his hand to slap me. But before he or I noticed Severus has stepped between us and draws his wand, pointing at Lucius.

"Stand aside Severus." growls Lucius.

Snape just glares back at him.

"Enough! Snape take to her room. You are both dismissed. As for you Lucius we have some thing's to discuss." The Dark Lord commands.

Severus leads me out of the room and back to mine. He practically shoves me into the room. I can see the anger flash in his eyes.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have gotten killed." he snaps at me.

"So." I smartly answer back.

"You have no concern for the feelings of others if this would happen."

"The feelings of who? It's not like anyone cares about me. My parents gave me a way, remember." I stomp off to the bathroom and slam the door shut. After a long shower I finally emerge to find Severus gone. Exhausted from the long day I crawl into bed and snuggle down among the blankets. I hear a small 'click'. 'The door latch?' I peer above the covers to see Severus checking in on me. 'But why?' I snuggle back down and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Alfie here, We have been hopping down the plot trail lately and at the moment I am hopping my way through chapter 9. So if you want a chapter sooner than a few weeks to a month down the road you just shoot me a review and I'll see what I can do about getting one posted sooner. 

Anyway thanks for reading this far, Alfie


	6. Chapter 6 Can You Behave

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I use a minor portion of my vast fortune to buy a new computer so up loading a new chapter would not take the three hour of frustration that it took today to convert and upload this chapter. (I use an older mac lab top that does not run any compatable software that works on here. So I have to convert it to a format the pc at work reads and then save it to be able to post. Argh!)  
Alfie is a mildly happy plot bunny. He got a review, only one so far but he is happy non the less. So you all get a new chapter. He ran around and around yelling "I got a review, I got a review" over and over and would not stop. Eventually Peaches cracked him in the head with a frying pan to get him to stop. Now he has a mild concussion and one less brain cell but he'll be ok.

So here is the new chapter enjoy. Lucius is up to no good, again.

* * *

Chapter 6

Can You Behave

"Wake up. We have training to do." I hear Snape's voice growl at me.

No, I just want to sleep a little while longer. I try to pull the blankets over my head and drift back off but he grabs them and rips them off.

"Severus! Owww!" pain rips through my head. I clutch my hand to my face holding my bruised jaw.

"Here let me see." he says sitting down on the bed beside me. I roll my eyes up at him. "Anna." Slowly I remove my hand. He gently takes my jaw in his hand and turns my face to examine it. "That's a pretty nasty bruise you've got. I should let you suffer through the pain. Maybe then you'll learn to behave."

"I didn't want to torture him. He didn't know anything. It would have accomplished nothing. I got backhanded though hard enough that I fell down and he jerked me up by my hair. Then I kind of lost my temper. So I read their minds and knew that he knew nothing and that they planed on killing him anyway. So I just ended it. That's what they brought me there to do anyway."

"Lucius is furious over this. You made him look like a fool in front in Dark Lord. He will seek revenge."

"I'm a ten year old kid! And he wants to get revenge against me? How bloody grown up of him."

Severus chuckles at this. "You are so rotten. Stay here and I'll get you something for your face." I nod in agreement and he leaves the room. I hope last night is not an omen of things to come in my life. A ten year old cold blooded murder forced to bidding's of the Dark Lord and his death eaters. I can see their faces plan as day a haunting reminder of what I have done and seen. Will they be there in my mind forever forcing me to relive their last moments over and over for the rest of my life? I can't let this be my fate I must find a way out. If my life continues on this way how will I hold on to my sanity?

Snape returns a short while later with a couple vials of potion. He returns to his seat on the bed next to me.

"Here drink this." he says handing me a vial of potion. "It'll easy the pain." I tip the vial up to my lips and let the potion slither its slimy way out into my mouth. I swallow the potion and grimace at the awful bitter acidy taste.

"Yuck! You're a great potion master can't you make it taste better." Oh that was one of the most awful tasting things I've ever had. I almost gagged over the texture. It was slimly, kind of what I think it would feel like if you ate snot.

"No, plus it's more fun watching you make that face." he smirks.

"Har." He dabs the other potion on to my face with a cloth. "Oww!" I jerk my head away from him.

"Hold still." he says taking a hold of my chin he gently dabs the potion on to my bruises. "There you'll be healed up in no time."

"Thanks." I don't know if I'll ever understand this man. One moment he's mean and snarky and the next he is nice and gentle.

"Now get up and get dressed" he flips the blankets down off of me. The sudden rush of cool air makes me shiver. He turns and hastily exits the room. I crawl out of bed, shower quickly and dress. I go down stairs and find Severus already collecting items for our lesson.

"This is a potion that I would never teach to someone so young but the Dark Lord has requested for a vial of Veritaserum and the stores at this time are void of this item. So this is the potion you will be watching me make today. For this potion is far to complex and difficult for you to attempt so soon in your training."

"I'm not an inept potion maker I can do it."

"No! You will watch and help when I say you can or you can scrub all the cauldrons by hand. Do you understand me." he towers over me creasing his brow in anger.

"Yes." I meekly respond. Why is he acting like this with me now? This morning he was almost playful and nice. Now he is being his usual grumpy, snarky self. We go about making the potion. I follow every instruction to the letter and he still snaps and barks at me. I'm practically in tears by the time we finish the potion. He places the finished potion in vials and sets them upon the table. He removes his pocket watch from his pocket and checks the time. He snaps it shut and slips it back into his pocket. I just stand there puzzled as to what he is doing now. Suddenly he grabs me by the arm and drags me into the ingredients storage room.

"What are ..."

"Hush! Listen to me. He is sending you on another mission tonight with Malfoy and his cronies. You need to hold your tongue and behave yourself. Malfoy is still furious over last night so he will not be particularly nice tonight. He will not hesitate to seriously hurt or even kill you. No matter how displeased the Dark Lord would be. There is nothing I can do. I argued against him sending you but he would hear nothing of it." Severus tells me with a note of concern in his voice.

"But I don't want to go." I whine.

"The choice is not yours to make." I look up into his deep dark eyes. He can see the fear in mine. Suddenly and totally out of character for him he grabs me up into a tight hug. "Please I beg you behave tonight. I can not bear to see you injured again." he whispers into my ear. What! He cares about me. He's the one he was talking about caring about the feeling of others if I got killed.

"I will." I whisper. "I promise." I softly plant a kiss on his cheek. He releases his hug and quickly exits the store room as if the whole thing never happened and returns to cleaning up from making the potion. I slip out of the store room and join Severus.

"Ahh how quaint, teacher and student cleaning up their little mess." Crows Lucius from the doorway.

"May I be of assistance, Malfoy." Snape sharply responds.

"I came to collect the potion and my little assistant." he bitingly remarks.

"Very well, here's your potion he has require." hands a couple vials of potion to Malfoy. "Your dismissed, Miss Balen."

"Yes, sir." I respond.

"Come along now we have much to do." I follow Malfoy out of the potions room. I glance back at Severus on my way out and he mouths at me 'behave yourself'. Here we go again fun with Malfoy. We exit the manor and apparate to our destination alone. When the world comes back into focus we are in a dirty creepy nasty smelling side alley. He grabs me by the elbow and steers me down the alley toward a very seedy looking store front. Over the door is a very worn sign precariously hang from only one attachment as the other has rusted away. The paint is so worn that it reads Kno kt rn A le Ant q e, Ar ifa ts a d Su h. I read it many times before I finally figure out that it reads Knockturn Alley Antiques, Artifacts and Such. So this is Knockturn Alley. I've heard about it but I've never been here. We enter the dark dusty store fill all sorts of magical artifacts. There on shelves, in glass cases, stacked on the floor, some even have there own special made glass cases. Skeletal heads and hands, jars of unidentifiable things floating in liquids, cases, bottles, even pieces of furniture, but in our world a harmless looking trunk could hold a horror or something enchanting inside. Even a large iron maiden stands propped against the wall. It is standing ajar and inside is deep colored stains that can only be the remnants of past uses. Malfoy roughly grabs me by the arm and jerks me off to one side.

"Stay here do not move, don't touch anything I will return shortly." He stalks off.

I do as he says and stay where I am at. The stuff in here is creepy. In the back of the shop I can see Malfoy talking heatedly with the clerk, an older overly thin gray haired man who skin is wrinkled with age and weathered by years of excessive abuse. I can not understand what is being said between them. Malfoy exchange a vial of potion for an envelope. I wonder what he is getting. Knowing him I probably don't really want to know, especially since it came from a shop like this. Concluding his business he returns to where he left. Grabbing my arm without a word he drags me out of the store and we head back up the alley the way we came. We turn back down the same dirty smelly side alley and he apparates us to a new location.

My feet roughly hit solid ground again and the world comes back into focus. We are beside a desolate stretch of road in the country side. Off in the distance I can see the lights of several small houses twinkle in the darkness of the night. A cool calm breeze filters it's way through the forest next to us. I breathe in the fresh earthy smell of the country side. Suddenly I find myself pined to a near by tree as Lucius has grabbed me by the throat. I gasp for air and struggle to free myself. He leans in so close to me that I can feel his breath upon my face. A cold chill runs through my entire body.

"If you make me look like a fool again don't think one moment that I won't hesitate to snap your pathetic little neck." he releases my throat and I gasp in air making my lungs burn. I try to step away from him but he grabs me from behind and presses me against his body. He caresses his hands down over my chest. "If you don't accomplish getting your self killed soon I believe you'll grow up to be one sexy piece of ass."

This little cretin is so gross. I can feel him pressed up against my back. I'm young but not naive. This prick gets turned on by being a prick. He grinds himself against my back. I think I'm going to retch. Please make this stop.

Pop! Pop! Two people apparate in near us. Malfoy quickly steps away from me and addresses the new arrivals.

"Barty Jr. and Karkaroff, so glad to see that you're joining me and the little one for some fun here tonight," Lucius tells them. "I am much pleased."

"Yes, the Dark Lord says this is a very important mission and we are not to fail him." Karkaroff says.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Several more death eaters join us.

"Yes I currently hold in my hand the possible location of several traitors. We are to capture them and return them to him." states Malfoy. "Follow me."

We head off down the dusty road toward the distant houses. It's kind of nice to be out of the manor walking in the cool night air. I can smell the damp earthiness of the forest lining the road. I'd be having a good time, accept for the lousy company I'm with. We pass by the first few houses that are dark one can assume that the inhabitants that dwell inside are tucked away in there beds fast asleep. Just as we pass the next house we are suddenly in the blink of the eye surrounded by a squad of Aurors. Lucius grabs me by the arm and pulls me close.

"Potter and Longbottom, so nice to see you guys again." sneers Barty Crouch Jr.

"Yes we meet again." mocks James Potter.

Spells started flying all around us. A miss aimed spell of a death eater catches me on the upper arm. I scream out in pain as blood soaks my shirt sleeve and cloak. Malfoy gets off several good ones taking out several Aurors before he grabs a hold of me and suddenly apparates away. We end up back at the manor. Malfoy drags me into the ballroom where the Dark Lord is the middle of a meeting with several death eaters, Snape included. Malfoy shoves me at Snape. He quickly catches me before I hit the floor in a crumpled heap at his feet. He stands me on my feet and upon removing his hands he notices that his right hand is covered in blood. He pulls my cloak off revealing my left shirt sleeve soaked in blood from a nasty gash on my shoulder. He summons a chair from across the room and sets me down. He being's to tend to my wound.

"What happened?" the Dark Lord asks.

"We were ambushed by a squad of Aurors. The stupid kid just couldn't keep from getting hurt." sneers Molfoy.

"Excuse me!" I speak up. "May I point out that the spell that hit me came from a death eater, Karkaroff. I was dodging aurors spells. I hadn't expected to get hit by a spell from a death eater." I wince in pain from my injury that Severus is attending to.

"Will she be alright Snape?" questions the Dark Lord.

"Yes, she'll live but she'll need to take it easy for a few days."

"Very well, your excused to attend to her. You five will join us. We are going to return and lend the others a hand." the Dark Lord jester at a group of death eaters. Rising from his throne he produces his wand, ready to head into battle.

Snape picks me up, carries me up stairs to my room and sets me down on the bed. He retrieves some clean clothes for me.

"Here put these on and I'll be right back. But do not get out of this bed." with this said he left the room. I carefully changed my clothes. The sleeve of my shirt is soaked with blood.

"Are you decent?" I hear from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I reply. Snape enters the room with a tray of potions and other items. He places the tray on the side table and picks up a potion. Yuck, it's that nasty one for pain again. But thank the stars because my arm bloody hurts. I choke down the potion. Snape sits down on the side of the bed and begins to clean the blood off my hand slowly work his way up my arm to my wound. He being's dabbing a potion onto the wound. Holy crap that stuff burns, I jerk my arm away from him.

"Hold still." he scowls.

"But it burns." I complain.

"Yes but you need it to help heal this. I'll be done soon. Just hold still a moment longer." He pulls my arm back and continues.

"Oww, oww, oww." I complain.

"Will you stop being such a child." he snaps.

"In case you haven't noticed I am a child." I smartly remark, flinching again from the pain he is educing.

"Fine I quit. Heal it yourself." he pouts, slamming the potion bottle down on the side table. He storms out the door.

"Ok I will." I yell at his back as he leaves. And I'm the child? He's a big baby. I stare at the gash in my arm willing it to heal. Slowly the tissue begins to regenerate. I concentrate harder but the healing process doesn't go any faster. About a half hour to forty five minutes later my arm is healed. I stare at it in amazement. I rub my arm where the gash was and it feels perfectly normal, no pain or anything. I can't believe it. I have to show Snape. I jump off the bed and run to the door, locked. I pound my fist against the door in anger and to my amazement I can see the fields of magic vibrate before my eyes. Wards? He's put up wards, duh, no wonder I couldn't just open the door by using the alohomora spell. Sometimes I wonder about my intelligence. I concentrate on the wards and slowly one by one I watch them drop. Not thinking about it I whip open the door and run down the hall to Snape's room and knock on the door.

"Who in bloody hell is at my door at this hour." he snarls.

"It's me open up." I say.

The door fly's open. 'How did you get here?" he asks me puzzled.

"I put one foot in front of the other until I got here." I answer being a smart ass. "I have to show you this." I pull up my sleeve and show him my healed arm.

"How did you... do that?" he asks puzzled

"Just concentrated real hard on healing my arm and it worked."

He just stares at me with a look of disbelief on his face. "And the wards on the door?"

"Same thing sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah I got mad when I couldn't get out and I slammed my fist against the door. I could see the fields of magic surrounding the door. Then I just concentrated on making them go away. One by one they sort of dissolved." I explain.

"You can see the fields of magic that made up the wards? Amazing I've never heard of anyone who could do such a thing. Come here, go inside the bathroom I'm going to set some more wards on the door. See if you can get out." he says shoving me in the bathroom and closing the door. I just stand there and stare at the closed door. Um, maybe I don't feel like doing this now, I'm tried. "Ok they're set." he says.

I step up to the door and touch it. I can see the fields around the door. They remind me of what it looks when you see heat waves coming off of something. Like when it's really hot outside and you can see the heat radiate off of a surface. Except each layer is a slightly different color. They kind of get a more intense color the stronger they are. He has put seven wards on the door. I begin by taking down the easier lighter colored wards first. The farther I go the harder they get. I finally get down to the last two wards but I don't think I have enough strength left to make the last two drop. I've used a lot of my strength tonight between the fight, being hurt, healing that, dropping the wards on my door and now doing these I'm worn out. I try to drop the next ward but I just can't I'm holding myself up by leaning on the door. But I give up, stopping I turn my back against the door and slide to the floor exhausted.

There's a knock at the door. "How's it going? I've noticed that you have dropped the first five wards but you haven't gotten the last two down."

"I know I just don't have the strength left after everything I've done today." I say weakly. He drops the wards and opens the door.

Thud! "Oww!" my head hits the floor.

"You could of warned me that you were leaning on the door." he snaps.

"You could of warned me that you were going to open the door." I snap back.

"Come on." he picks me up off the floor and carries me back to my room. "You know we need to stop this where I end up carrying you to bed every night."

"Ah why I kind of like it." I tease. He tosses me onto the bed and tucks me in.

"Night" he lowers the lights on his way out.

* * *

Chapter 7: Teaser 

Title: Truth and Lies

I glare up at him and heal the cut on my lip with little effort. With my uninjured hand I wipe the blood from face not once do I break eye contact with Malfoy. His draws his wand and points it at me.

Oh yeah Alfie is still begging for more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth and Lies

Disclaimer thingy: Nope I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other charaters or places within said books.

Can you get rabies from a plot bunny?

I hope not.

Plot Bunny free to a home (anyone will do). Unfortunately he is uninterested in Harry Potter. Has facination in Ganster movies. His idol is Al Capone. Had to chase him down at work the other day he was going to break a girls knees for the cucumber she was eating while walking through the mall. I told him that was inappropriate behavor, that was when he bit me on the ankle several times. So Frankie needs to find a new home where he can hop down a plot trail and inspire someone else. Plus, my akle bones can't take many more bites.

Alfie says hi and hopes you enjoy this chapter. He'll be sad to see little Frankie go but if he lives a happier life begin able to hop down his chosen path of plot trails, he'll be happy, too.

Chapter 7

Truth and Lies

After almost collapsing from over use of my magic, Snape uses the next several days and teaches me more potions. While I work he has been pouring over countless books in search of something unknown to me. When I tried to find out what he was in search of he snapped at me to get back to work and to stop pestering him. If reading books makes him so out of sorts it's an occupation he should give up.

I finish brewing my potion and begin to clean up. Just as I finish putting away the rest of the unused potion ingredients Snape snaps shut the book he has been pouring over and strolls over to where I am.

"Come with me." he requests gesturing toward the door. I follow him as he leads us down the hall and outside into the bright evening sun. We stroll along in the direction of the lake, the bright summer sun sparkles off the water as a cool breeze skims across the surface making small ripples. We walk around the waters edge until we are in the cool shade of the woods that stretch out from the far side of the lake. Snape conjures up a bench and motions for me to sit, he joins me.

"It's nice to be outside the manor. I didn't know if I'd ever get to come outside except for when I am being sent on a mission." I tell him.

"Yeah you've been cooped up in there, but I brought you here because we need to talk. I've been researching on your abilities. I believe what you have is an extraordinary gift. I have yet to tell the Dark Lord of this gift and I urge you to do the same. Tell no one about your abilities until I have finished my research. I need to go away for a few days to continue my research. I will leave you with some reading assignments to do while I'm absent. I suggest that you do not go traipsing around the manor and stay in you room as much as possible. I have arranged with the house elves to provide your meals in your room while I gone. Please try to keep your self out of trouble."

"I will only if you promise that I don't have to read that boring book you gave me the day you asked me to that dinner."

Chuckling, "No I won't make you read that one."

"Yea!" I hug his arm.

He reaches up and caresses my cheek. For awhile we just sit and watch the lake in silence.

"Come, we should head back. I need to be leaving soon." We stroll our way back to the manor. He gets me my reading assignments and escorts me to my room and leaves me to go do his research.

Snape apparates to Diagon Alley and heads to Flourish and Blotts bookstore, after several hours of browsing the stacks he takes the few books he has found and purchases them. Exiting he heads to Knockturn Alley. There he searches through a few more shops for books on the subject before retiring to his room at the Three Broomsticks. He reads way into the night before extinguishing his candle and retiring for some much needed sleep.

The next day he apparates to small village in the north, he knows an old wizard who lives here and has a large collection of rare wizarding books. On occasion he has allowed him to barrow a book or two. Hoping that he is in a generous mood Snape heads up the road through the small village that is linded with quaint small cottages. Just on the other side of the village on a small hill sits a small cottage. The lawn has not been taken care of in a long time and the shrubbery is in dire need of trimming. The hedges along the front side almost cover the windows entirely. Snape approaches and squeezes pasted the battered and broken gate that is hang half open off its hinges. He manages the way up the ruff stone walkway through the over grown yard to the man's door and knocks.

"Who in tar nations is at my door?" the old man grumbles.

"It's Snape sir, Severus Snape."

"Oh, well I haven't seen you in a while." he says opening the door. "Come in and have some tea with an old man."

ÒI would be delighted too, sir." Snape ducks inside and joins him in a nice cup of tea.

They sit in the library in two old and very worn wing backed chairs. The shelves lining the walls are packed tight with books. Every flat surface is cover with stack after stack of books. Small narrow paths have been made between the stacks on the floor and the furniture. Many stacks seem to teeter on the brink of falling over at any given second.

"So what brings you so far north to see me?" the old man asks.

"I'm doing some research on ancient wizards and their unique abilities."

"Ancient wizards? Yep, I got a few books here on them." he slowly rises from his chair and weaves through the stacks. Stopping he picks up a book. "Slugs, Snails and Squid- Their Many Uses in Potions and Stews. Nope, nope that won't help you. "Maybe over here, Spells and Potions for Wart and Unwanted Hair Removal, definitely not, um, ah yes Powerful Witches and Wizards of the Early Years and History of Magical Phenomenon's Among the Wizarding World. Oh and these might help you, too" He gathers several large volumes and weaves his way back to Snape. "Here feel free to borrow them as long as you need."

"Thank you, sir." Snape browses through them before placing the books in his bag which makes them magically light. "I don't mean to rush out but I have several more places to stop yet today."

"Oh no bother, you just run along and take care of your business. It was nice to see you again." he rises and leads Snape to the door.

Snape apparates back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and begins to pour over the new books. Intrigued by the little bits that he had read at the old mans house he had to make an excuse to leave and begin working. Again he works late into the night.

I'm sitting in my room reading, some more. As evening is slowly approaching. My eyelids have begun to droop. The book is about to fall to the floor out of my limp hands. I jump with a start and the book goes flying.

"Oww, damn that hurts" I exclaim to an empty room as my dark mark flares as I am summoned. I retrieve the book placing it upon the bed I walk to the door and wait for someone to come. I don't know why he feels the need to summon me this way when I can't leave the room on my own or at least he doesn't know I can leave the room. Tired of waiting here staring at the door I wander over to the window and stare out at the lake and watch the last of the sun light slowly fade. I hear the door open but I don't tear my eyes away from the beauty before me. Because I know who is here, the evil, vial Malfoy. He quickly closes the space between us. I can feel his presence behind me, it send a chill down my spine.

"Dreaming of running away." he purrs in my ear. "He will never let you go. The Dark Lord would have you hunted down. I would gladly do it for him. Come along he is waiting." Grabbing me by the back of the neck he turns me toward the door and roughly shoves me toward it. I stumble and nearly fall down, Malfoy chuckles at me. We head downstairs to the ball room and find the Dark Lord there as usual giving orders to a handful of death eaters. We approach the throne as he dismisses the death eaters gathered there. Malfoy bows deeply before the lord and I reluctantly join him. All of a sudden without warning I'm blasted back by a spell aimed at me by the Dark Lord. I slide across the floor and slam violently against the wall. Stunned by this I sit in a heap upon the floor nearly knocked unconscious. With a flick of his wand I am standing on my feet in front of him.

"You were summoned and did not come, why?" He hisses in my face with his barely a few inches from mine. I can feel his breath upon my face. Inwardly I cringe at his closeness.

"There were wards on my door, so I couldn't get..."

"Liar!" With a flick of his wand I go flying across the room again and slam hard into the wall. My right arm and several ribs brake on impact. I cry out in agony as the pain sears through me. He pulls me back in front of him with another flick of his wand. I feel like a puppet in some macabre dream. The world has begun to take on a haze.

"I know you can make the wards drop. I can sense the power of your magic. I felt it the night you figured out you could make them drop. I know everything that goes on in this manor. Don't think you can hide anything from me." He spats in my face. "Heal yourself." Turning he releases me and I fall to the floor in a heap screaming out in agony as I land hard on my broken arm. I've tried to heal some of my injuries but in my current weakened state and from the over use of my magic a few nights earlier I am unable to do so. I maybe a powerful witch but I have yet to develop the ability to sustain that power. Extensive use has weakened my abilities.

"I can't. I'm..." I weakly squeak out.

"Lying again?" He rips open the sleeve of my robe exposing my healed arm.

"She can heal herself?" Questions Malfoy.

"Yes, she learned this also the night she learned to drop the wards." He rips open my other sleeve reveling my mangled arm, grotesquely misshapen above the elbow from the severity of the break. I've healed cuts but I do not know if I can even mend bones. "Heal it."

I concentrate on my broken arm, willing it to mend. I effort is making the world more hazy. My focus is beginning to fade as I slip into unconsciousness. Abruptly the world comes back into focus as Malfoy has once again back handed me across the face, splitting my lip, blood trickles down my face.

"You're not leaving us yet, little one." Malfoy says to me.

I glare up at him and heal the cut on my lip with little effort. With my uninjured hand I wipe the blood from face not once do I break eye contact with Malfoy. His draws his wand and points it at me.

"May I punish her for he insolence, sir?" ask Malfoy. The Dark Lord nods in agreement and returns to his throne. "Crucio!"

The spell rips through my body. My muscles spasm and the broken bone ends grind painfully together. Luck or not I quickly lose consciousness and slip into blackness.

(The girl with a cucumber in the mall is a strange but true story. The whole thing peeling and all...)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you looking for the romance it will come, eventually, I swear.


End file.
